oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lugnuts the Clown
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Special Place in Hell'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Unknown |alias(es)=The Buildin' Clown |birthplace=Mississippi |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=Late 40's |gender=Male |height=6'3" |weight=326 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. resides in the ''Special Place in Hell universe. A mechanic/clown with possibly the worst ever recorded case of abandonment issues, he started to perform at children's birthday parties with improper training and terrible results, and the growing sense of attachment to the kids. The man known as Lugnuts the Clown grew up with abusive parents, and his only escape was when people came to visit. Most of the time, this person was his uncle, who worked as a circus clown. Of course, his uncle was rarely seen in uniform, but he still thought of him as a clown after unforgettable childhood birthday parties. In his mind, clowns were saviors from his hellish views of his abusive father and neglecting mother. He wanted to be a clown like his uncle, but his father would have none of it. He wanted him to be a mechanic, since he had to take over the family business. He was even smacked with a wrench when his disobeyed orders, sometimes knocking out teeth if it was bad enough. This traumatizing childhood obviously made him a psychopath when he grew up. Lugnets never really matured, still living with his parents well into his thirties and regressing to a childlike behavior. When his dad died of liver failure, he decided it was a sign and bought clown makeup and accessories. He performed at a local child's birthday party, but his seclusion from society and improper training left him terrifying the children with his off-putting behavior and manner of speech, and impressions of his own father. When the parents tried to stop him, he yelled insults at them. When the parents kicked him out, he was still attached to the children. At night, he would visit them when they slept, often leaving delicious treats little toys for them. Lugnuts is tall, hairy, and overweight. He appears to be in his late 40s. He is clad in clown makeup, complete with red foam nose and large yellow curly clown wig. He has dark stubble and several faux golden teeth. He wears a dirty maroon wife-beater tank top under faded blue denim overalls and a tan tool belt (full of both actual tools and clowny things like popsicles, horns, a kazoo, balloons, etc. He has a large yellow bow tie, as well as yellow gloves and tan boots. His signature color is yellow. Lugnuts is possibly the most insane member of the team. He has partially regressed to a childlike manner, yet retains a deep, off-putting, and menacing voice. He is very obsessive and grows attached to people quite easily. Before being recruited by Mrs. White, Lugnuts had never actually killed someone, possibly making him the most innocent, yet still deeply disturbing member of the crew. *'Engineering:' Forced into working as a mechanic under his father well into his 30s, he has an expert level knowledge of machinery, carpentry, and more. He can seemingly assemble entire devices on the fly, including a cotton candy turret, a giant balloon pump, a "Gumbomb" Machine, and an Ice Cream dispenser. *'Driving:' Lugnuts is an above-average driver, and can handle large vehicles like semis or dump trucks. *'Melee Combat:' Lugnuts is very large and muscular, and can take on almost anyone in a hand-to-hand fight. He uses a wrench and other tools in melee combat. *'Firearms:' He uses a nailgun and artillery with above average aim. *'Guilloteau': Teammate *'Bloody Mary': Teammate *'Max Suture': Teammate *'Simon the Psychic': Teammate *'Silverface': Teammate *'Fred Normwell': Teammate *Lugnuts' official in-game statistics are: **Speed: 2 **Range: 4 **Power: 6 **Sneak: 1 *Lugnuts appears in the Vic Wolfe-centric game Nightfall: Cryptic in a cameo as the driver of a sketchy van. *Lugnuts' Personality is inspired by comedian Emo Phillips while his voice was based on Fred Tatasciore. *Lugnuts is obviously named after Lug Nuts, used on the tires of automobiles. It's also a reference to how he's "nuts". Category:Insane characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Pansexual characters Category:Characters Category:Bad characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Mechanics Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Characters whose real names are unknown Category:Criminals Category:Articles without images